Talk:Flying Dragon
Are these actual Wyverns, as in the mount? In FE1 and FE3, the mounted wyverns were true wyverns (as seen in FE8's Wyvern Knight class) and were physically identical to the Flying Dragons. This changed in FE11/12 where the mounts had four legs (like more recent wyvern mounts), but the Flying Dragons stayed the same. To further complicate matters, some translations of FE12 translate "Flying Dragon" as "Wyvern" and the Flyingstone as "Wyvernstone". Which is the correct name of the class? What do we make of this?--Otherarrow 12:12, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :I don't have any comments about the appearances, but the class "Flying Dragon" uses the same name (Hiryuu) as the mounts that Dracoknights/Wyvern Riders ride since FE1. So presumably they are the same thing. I don't recall any mention of the species that FE8's Wyvern Knight ride, except it's called Waibaan in Japanese. As for FE12, they use the terms Wyvernstone and Wyvern in the game code, in a similar manner to Goddess Dragon, Magic Dragon, etc. Aveyn Knight 16:58, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I was using the Wyvern Knight to illustrate the wyvern I ment as "true wyvern", but apparently the whole thing is more bizzare than I understood. Well, regardless, should we move/merge this with Wyvern, or wait until(if?) the English release comes out?--Otherarrow 17:46, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Personally, I'd merge the two together, since I'm sure they're supposed to be synonymous. The FE3 screenshot on this page shows you how similar the mounts and the breath-using versions are. I'm also reminded of Jagen's dialogue in FE3 Book 2 Chapter 21 where he says Medon's flying dragons/wyverns (presumably he's referring to the mounts, since they're famous) are born at the Dragon's Dale and, when you play the chapter, you find flying dragons/wyverns there. Similarly, the name given to Dracoknights in the games' stories is Hiryuukishi, literally Flying Dragon Knight (like how they call Pegasus Knights "Tenmakishi", which is literally Sky Horse/Pegasus Knight). Aveyn Knight 18:19, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Personally I'd keep the two separate. The pages are mostly about the unit and Flying dragons are quite different from Dracoknights in gameplay. Plus flying dragons are more powerful as the wyvern mounts can't use fire breath. :::Emperor Hardin 18:42, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::I am personally for the merge, as for the difference between them gameplay use, well, as their own class, they are the ones doing the fighting, while as mounts, they are just flying around. Regardless, we can have information on the class on the Wyvern page without it interfering with the information on the mounted classes. Also. what should we do with the dragon mounts called Wyverns that aren't wyverns? My current plans for the merged page have information on them under their own subheading. Or should we not differentiate at all?--Otherarrow 20:00, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh you meant the creature page not the class page. Thats fine but lets add a note that Wild wyverns in FE3 can use firebreath but tame wyverns do not have that power. ::::Emperor Hardin 22:23, September 17, 2010 (UTC)